1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program for processing data including design data of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available tools for designing a semiconductor integrated circuit may include electronic design automation (EDA) tools.
As shown in FIG. 1, an EDA tool analyzes syntax of a net list of circuit data and establishes net connection information from the net list.
A method for improving circuit simulation accuracy through reproduction of characteristics of specific devices of a circuit device has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-167937).